Something To Be
by Mistress Titania
Summary: The Doctor is unable to handle loosing Rose and shuts down going into a cationic state. The TARDIS goes to Torchwood to get Jack and Ianto for help. Warning slash and threesome
1. Chapter 1

Something To Be

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who just borrowing the characters for fun not profit; I don't own the lyrics to "Something To Be" which was written and sung by Rob Thomas

Spoiler: Season Finale of Torchwood and Doctor Who up to Doomsday

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, eventually Jack/Ianto/The Doctor(10th)

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Song Fic, some OOC behavior, swearing, graphic sex, mentions of violence, mentions of past abuse

Summary: The Doctor is unable to handle loosing Rose and shuts down going into a cationic state. The heart of Tardis decides to help it master survive so it searches time and space for just the right person to help The Doctor, after much searching she finds that Jack is still alive and in 2007 Cardiff. So the Tardis locks into Jack's bio signals and transports itself to Torchwood's Hub in hopes that Jack can bring the Doctor out of his cationic state.

Note: My Jack isn't angry with the Doctor for leaving him because he found out the couple of reasons. The first being The Doctor believed Jack to be dead and the other that Rose & The Doctor were dying. Jack found this out by talking to Mickey when he got back to this time, Mickey never says anything to the Doctor or Rose because Jack used the amnesia drug on him.

Not Beta'd(still looking for someone who is familiar with Torchwood/Doctor Who to be my beta)

* * *

hey man

i don't wanna hear about love no more

i don't wanna talk about how i feel

i don't really wanna be me no more

dress down now i look a little too

boy next door

maybe i should try to find a downtown whore

that'll make me look hardcore

i need you to tell me what stand for

i've been looking for something

something i've never seen

we're all looking for something

something to be

hey man

play another one of those heart break songs

tell another story how things go wrong

and they never get back

my pain is a platinum stack

take that shit back

you don't wanna be me when it all goes wrong

you don't wanna see me with the houselights on

i'm a little too headstrong

stand tall

i don't wanna get walked on

i can't stand what i'm start to be

i can't stand the people that i'm starting to need

there's so much now

that can go wrong

and i don't need somebody

trying to help it along

it's the same old song

everybody says you've been away too long

everybody wanna tell you what went wrong

wanna make you like an icon

till you believe that they're right

-something to be; Rob Thomas

* * *

Chapter One

It was supposed to have been a nice simple mission, just to get Ianto a chance to get his bearing on being a field agent. But of course their suspect didn't get the memo and decided to be as difficult as possible. Hence jack and Ianto were now in a foot pursuit with a man accused of smuggling Mandish eggs, which on humans and most humanoid species worked ten times better than Viagra. Except, the mandish were almost extinct which was why any type of hunting or taking of eggs was illegal on any planet.

"Jack, come in Jack," crackled a voice in the boys' earpieces.

"What is Tosh, we are in the middle of a pursuit here!"

"Forget the suspect, Gwen already retrieved the eggs and there are more pressing matters here at the Hub."

Jack and Ianto stopped running, both panting slightly, looked at each and shrugged neither have clue as to what could be wrong.

"Tosh, what's going on? Did Owen hit on you again? If so, we can deal with it when get back, its no reason to stop a pursuit," smirked jack as he made a funny face to Ianto who just shook his head in amusement.

"Shut-up Jack! Like I would really end a pursuit over something so stupid. Besides if Owen tried anything all I'd have to do is one simple move and he'd never be able to father children." There was a yelp in the background letting them know Owen had heard the comment. "Anyway, Jack you really need to get back here right away! There's a large blue box shaped like a '60s police call box. It won't let us in or even let us touch it. Yet, it still managed to hack into our computer system and take control of all our screens. Now all the screens are repeating the same message over and over, which is 'Get Jack, Call Jack and Bring Jack Now!' And that's what I'm trying to do, so get back here now Jack, please!'

"We'll be there in five minutes! Tosh, don't anyone else go near the box until I get there!"

Ianto was watching Jack curiously. When Tosh started describing the box Jack had gone very pale but as the description went on Jack took on a very worried look. Now he was grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him quickly back to their vehicle. Ianto blinked as he barely managed to fasten his seat belt before Jack pulled into traffic going well above the speed limit. Jack was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Ianto reached over placing a hand on Jack's knee and squeezed gently. Jack did manage to flash Ianto a small smile before focusing back on the drive.

"Jack, can you tell me what's going on? If it's the end of the world I'd like to know a little before hand."

"Oh, Ianto, no I'm sorry, it's nothing like that. This is a personal problem with someone I knew a long time ago until they just up and left one day when I needed them. At least that's what I thought at the time. I was able to find out through a mutual friend that they only left me because they believed I was dead. I've been trying to contact them with no luck. But it's strange that the Doctor or Rose isn't already out and chatting everyone up. I think you'll really like them Ianto. I know they'll both be happy that I'm not alone anymore." Ianto blushed bright red in pleasure as Jack reached out picking up Ianto's hand in his. Lifting it up Jack kissed the back of it without taking his eyes off the road. "Rose is just a bundle of energy and always excited to learn something new. And she handles the weirdest situations without even batting an eye. She is a beautiful girl with a nice bum." Ianto just rolled his eyes but did pinch Jack's arm before nodding for him to keep going. "Now the Doctor is a very unique individual, very unique. I'm sure at one time he had another name but all he goes by now is Doctor. Although he did put up with me calling him Doc when I was with them. I'm just so excited that they finally got my messages and are here to visit!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled into their parking garage.

They quickly excited the vehicle leaving the equipment behind in the vehicle. Jack was literally bouncing up and down with excitement as he waited for the elevator to show. Ianto just shook his head in amusement at seeing this truly light hearted playful side of Jack. While he'd seen this side before it wasn't something that Jack showed very often but Ianto loved seeing it every time. The both got into the elevator pressing the floor they needed. Jack started vibrating with excitement as the elevator slowly went lower into the complex. Now Ianto rarely initiated anything intimate between them but Jack was just too irresistible with his behavior. Ianto reached out and grabbed Jack by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him foreword until their lips were touching, slowly the kiss deepened, both feeding the flames of desire between the two of them. Panting softly the broke off the kiss as the elevator came to stop at the Hub. The quickly straighten their outfits and hair so it didn't appear they had just been making out. They squeezed each others hands one more time before they stepped off the elevator. Jack cool persona came out as he walked into the Hub.

"Any changes while we were on route?" Jack took in the site of the Tardis sitting the middle of the Hub and fought a smile back. "Any word from the inhabits or anyone come out of it?"

"No, sir. Nothing has happened except that the computer screens keep asking for you over and over again. Owen tried to touch the box and got shocked."

"I told you not to touch it!" Jack just shook his head not at all surprised that someone had to try and touch the Tardis. "Well I'm here now let's see what's going on."

Ianto joined the others in standing around a console that also gave them a view of the Tardis. Gwen and Tosh just smiled at him and gave him a welcome back hug. Owen just grumbled and sucked on his burnt finger tip. They all turned to watch Jack with extreme curiosity, even Ianto who knew more than the others was still very curious.

Jack walked over to the Tardis and touched it with his hand. The force field glimmered for a moment before fading. The words on the screens changed.

"Welcome back Master Jack. I hope you are able to help our Doctor. He has not moved since he had to say good-bye to Rose. He is scaring us, Jack. Please fix out Doctor." The computer spoke for the Tardis out loud.

"Why is he so upset about saying good-bye to Rose, it's not like can't just swing by and pick her up again," inquired Jack still understanding why the Tardis came to him.

"No, Jack, the Doctor can not do that. To save this world the Doctor was forced to send Rose to another universe where he will never be allowed to contact her again. The Doctor in all his hundreds of years had never really gotten attached to his companions like he did with Rose and yourself. Since Rose is gone you are the only hope we have left to save our Doctor. Yes, the Doctor has two hearts but that just means his species can love intensely when they allow themselves. We know Jack that you have found one of your life partners, but you know as the doctor also knows, your human species does better when there are three people to balance the relationship." During the conversation Jack heard some shocked gasps from his team at different points but the largest noise was with the last announcement. "Oh, we are sorry Jack; we had forgotten it is only early 2007 and that the trinity marriage has not gone into effect yet. But while waiting for you to arrive Jack we watched all the footage in your computer systems. We believe your human mate, Ianto Jones, will be a good match for the doctor too. We believe it will take the both of you to truly heal our Doctor. Will you Jack Harkness, will you and your mate, Ianto Jones, heal our Doctor?"

Jack was slightly stunned with everything that the Tardis has thrown at him. Not the least of which was the fact that sweet Rose was gone forever, some small comfort that at least she wasn't dead. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ianto at his side. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him tightly while burying his nose into the side of Ianto's neck, inhaling the scent of pure Ianto. After a few moments Ianto pushed him back gently to look at Jack, who gave him a broken smile.

"I know there is a lot we need to talk about Ianto. Not the least of which is the fact that I'm not from your time. You know I love you Ianto, that I would go anywhere and do anything for you. But that doesn't change the fact that I do love the Doctor and always regretted that we didn't get a real chance at a relationship. Now it sounds like the Doctor truly needs me, needs someone for the first time in his incredibly long life, and I can't let him down. Please, Ianto, say you'll come with me and give the Doctor a chance?" his voice broke at a few points during his little speech but Jack held eye contact with Ianto the entire time.

"Jack, don't you worry, of course I'll go with you. First off I don't think you'd be able to function without me there as your assistant," smirked Ianto. "I've always known you were different Jack. It doesn't bother me. I never really felt like I fit in around this time and place anyway, that was until I meet Torchwood and yourself. And I'm eager to get to know this Doctor you speak so highly about. Now let's get going before he gets any worse."

Ianto laced his arm with Jack's after waving good-bye to the rest of the stunned team. Jack just nodded and waved a small good-bye also before they walked inside the Tardis. The moment the doors shut the Tardis started up and within seconds was gone from sight. Owen, Tosh, and Gwen were just left standing their in shock trying to figure out what just happened and how they were going to explain it to the head office.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Something To Be

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who just borrowing the characters for fun not profit; I don't own the lyrics to "Something To Be" which was written and sung by Rob Thomas

Spoiler: Season Finale of Torchwood and Doctor Who up to Doomsday

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, eventually Jack/Ianto/The Doctor(10th)

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Song Fic, some OOC behavior, swearing, graphic sex, mentions of violence, mentions of past abuse

Summary: The Doctor is unable to handle loosing Rose and shuts down going into a cationic state. The heart of Tardis decides to help it master survive so it searches time and space for just the right person to help The Doctor, after much searching she finds that Jack is still alive and in 2007 Cardiff. So the Tardis locks into Jack's bio signals and transports itself to Torchwood's Hub in hopes that Jack can bring the Doctor out of his cationic state.

Note: My Jack isn't angry with the Doctor for leaving him because he found out the couple of reasons. The first being The Doctor believed Jack to be dead and the other that Rose & The Doctor were dying. Jack found this out by talking to Mickey when he got back to this time, Mickey never says anything to the Doctor or Rose because Jack used the amnesia drug on him.

Beta'd by GwynRaven and just4bri

* * *

you don't wanna be me when it all goes wrong

you don't wanna see me with the houselights on

i'm a little too headstrong

stand tall

i don't wanna get walked on

i can't stand what i'm start to be

i can't stand the people that i'm starting to need

there's so much now

that can go wrong

and i don't need somebody

trying to help it along

it's the same old song

everybody says you've been away too long

everybody wanna tell you what went wrong

wanna make you like an icon

till you believe that they're right

i've been looking for something

something i've never seen

we're all looking for something

something to be

-Something To Be; Rob Thomas

* * *

Chapter Two

Ianto blinked adjusting his eyes to all the lights inside the ship. He was a little nervous over the fact that he just walked away from his life and left behind every physical possession except the clothes on his back. Ianto looked over at Jack who had a smile that actually reached his eyes as he took in the TARDIS and Ianto knew then that no matter what happened this was the right thing, anything that could make Jack truly happy was a good thing. He leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek before straightening up.

"Okay, so where is this Doctor of yours that we need to help?"

"Not sure, let me take a look." Jack flipped open his watch and pressed a couple of buttons. "Follow me, stay close. I'm really not sure how big this ship is but I know Rose told me stories of her getting lost all the time. Ianto, I really can't express how much it means to me that you trusted me enough to come with me. I'm so much better at flirting; this emotional stuff leaves me mystified. But Ianto, you really are one of the most important people to me that I've ever met. In all the years I've existed I've only felt this deeply for the Doctor and Rose." Jack reached over and pulled Ianto into a deep kiss trying to show his true feelings. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and gave each other small smiles before starting to walk again.

"Jack, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I just left everything but the clothes on my back on your word alone. Trust me; I know you care for me Jack. I should be jealous at even the thought of this Doctor but I'm not. Something inside tells me it will eventually work out okay." Ianto reached out and squeezed Jack's shoulder in comfort just as they reached a door with the name "Rose" painted on it. Ianto barely managed to hide his surprise when he noticed that next to that door was another with his name on it, across from it was a door labeled main bedroom. "I guess it would make since to go to a place that reminds you the most of the person you lost. Jack it would probably be best if you approached him alone first. I'll go into this room that appears to be mine now and explore it. I'll just be in the next room if you truly need me but I really think you need to approach him first." Ianto gave Jack a kiss on his cheek and slipped into the other bedroom before Jack could really respond.

Jack placed his hand over Rose's name on the door and closed his eyes. "Goodbye Rose. I hope you find peace and love in your new world. I had thought I was always going to be alone until Ianto slowly worked his way past the defenses I'd put up after losing you and the Doctor. Now I would never even want to imagine life without him. He's so brave and understanding and has a caring heart that he tries to hide. Just know that between Ianto and me the Doctor will be taken care of, even if he doesn't want to be. So please, may you find love and happiness in your new life." Jack slowly opened his eyes and went to open the door.

Meanwhile in the other universe Rose was just sitting on a bench looking out at water. She had been living in this world for several months now and while it was great to have her mother, Mickey, Pete Tyler, and even siblings there was a part of her that was still with the doctor. She just wished with all her heart that somehow she could be sure her Doctor would be okay. Then in a miraculous occurrence, she got just that kind of assurance even across the dimensions. All of a sudden, she heard Jack's voice in her head telling her that he was back with the Doctor and was going to take care of him. Jack also asked her to live and find happiness in this world. Tears flowed down her face as she finally let go of the past now that she knew her Doctor would be cared for. She stood up, dusted herself off, and focused on sending a message back to Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. You have given me the information I needed to be able to move along with my life. Take good care of yourself and our Doctor. I'll never forget either of you but you're right it's time to move on. May you also find peace and happiness." Rose opened her eyes and stared off into the sunset for a moment before walking back to her car. She had a few things to discuss with a special someone.

Jack gasped as he caught Rose's message. Then he smiled glad that somehow they were able to give each other the information they needed to be able to move on with their lives. He slowly pushed open the door to Rose's old room and gasped when he took in the appearance of the Doctor. Unable to stop himself Jack rushed over to bed and knelt down quickly and laid his hand on the Doctor's chest he make sure both hearts were beating. It scared him a bit that the Doctor's eyes were open staring unblinking into the distance in complete absence of awareness of his surroundings. He moved his hand up and cupped the Doctor's cheek frowning at the sunken in look. It was obvious the Doctor had stopped eating and drinking. It was only by the fact that he was Time Lord that he wasn't dead, as a human in the same condition would have been. Jack quickly scooped the Doctor up into his arms and rushed to the TARDIS's infirmary screaming for Ianto at the same time. He sensed Ianto was right behind him almost as soon as he'd called for him.

"Shit, Jack is he even alive?" Ianto asked watching as Jack laid the Doctor down on one of the beds. Glancing at Jack, he could see the love and terror in his expression, at the thought of losing the Doctor. Ianto made a promise to do what ever he could to save the other man. Ianto was a little surprised he didn't feel any jealousy but decided that thinking about that could wait. "What would you like me to do to help?"

"Umm, from my understanding there isn't actually much we can do. I'll start an IV and try to get him to respond to me," responded Jack sounding slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt your exploring but I just really need your support now Ianto. You can't understand how scary it is to see the Doctor looking like this. I'd never had hero worship for a person until I met this man. So please, just stay with me."

Ianto could tell how hard it was for Jack to admit both being scared and the fact he need someone. He watched while Jack quickly inserted an IV and set up fluids into the Doctor. Ianto glanced around and smiled when he saw what the TARDIS had just made; it had changed the bed the Doctor was laying on from a single to a king size mattress.

"Jack, I think it would be best if you strip down to your boxers. I'll do the same but I think your body heat and heartbeat might get the Doctor's attention faster than just talking. I think the TARDIS agrees since she changed the room a bit." Ianto walked over and gave Jack a quick hug before stripping down to his own boxer briefs.

Jack absently nodded and followed Ianto's directions. Then Jack climbed on to the bed and sat up against a stack of pillows that appeared out of thin air. He then gently rearranged the Doctor, so that head was laying against Jack's chest, allowing him to hear Jack's heart and then slowly start to rub his hand along the Doctor's stomach in a soothing manner. Ianto climbed on to the other side of the Doctor and gave Jack a smile.

"Doc, come on, please wake-up. It's me, Jack, I'm still here and I need you. I forgive you for leaving me before on the station, but I won't forgive you if you leave me now! In addition, you have to meet Ianto; he makes wonderful beverages and fills out a suit nicely. Please Doctor!" He spoke while nuzzling the Doctor's neck.

"Yes, please Sir, I'd like to hear some embarrassing stories of yours about this man here. I also want you to know that while I might never have met the woman you lost I do understand what you're going through. I lost my first love, Lisa, in the same battle. Nevertheless, Jack helped me keep going and I know he'll do the same for you if you give him a chance. Plus, your ship is very very worried about you." Ianto reached out, took one of Jack's hands, and laced their fingers together so that the Doctor was hugged between them.

Hours passed as both Jack and Ianto took turns telling stories about their adventures working with Torchwood. Ianto even told a few stories about Lisa and was surprised at how much better he felt after talking about her. Jack just reached out and squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance. Eventually both men feel asleep slightly discouraged that there had been no response from the Doctor who was sandwiched between them, the man was still just staring blankly ahead. Although the IV did help his coloring a little since, he was no longer dehydrated.

The Doctor blinked slowly and tried to figure out what was happening. He didn't remember anything at first but was little concerned that his eyes felt sore and dry. It didn't take long before he remembered that he had lost Rose, the last of the two people he loved. Moreover, both his hearts ached with the fact he was never able to tell either person he loved them. He then remembered he'd gone to Rose's room with every intention of just letting himself just get lost in his mind and never come out again. But here he was aware and in the TARDIS infirmary which made no sense at all. It was then he realized there was an IV in his arm and a humanoid body on either side of him. Slowly he turned his head and gasped when he saw Jack behind him. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't possible. He'd heard Jack die back on the game station. Turning the other direction he saw an attractive human male that he had no memory of ever seeing before. It was then he realized the TARDIS was buzzing in his head trying to get his attention. The Doctor lowered the mental shield he put up and allowed the TARDIS to fill him in on what had been happening. Tears started flowing down his face and at first, the Doctor was crying quietly but as he learned what had happened to Jack that quickly changed. Burying his face into Jack's neck the Doctor sobbed shaking the entire bed.

"So sorry, oh Jack, I'm so sorry. I failed you, oh how I failed you. That's all I do is fail and hurt the one's I love. Oh Jack." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack's chest and clung to him tightly. This was enough to wake both Jack and Ianto up but the Doctor was too deep in grief and guilt to notice right away. "Sorry, so sorry Jack. Never would have left you if I known. Heard you die, broke my heart. Never told you. So Sorry! Don't why or how you got here but I'm so glad you our even if you hate me. So glad you're alive."

"Shh, Doc, calm down, breathe! Shh, it's okay. Yes, I was a little mad at first but once I got back to this time period I found out from Mickey that you believed I was dead. You're forgiven, so please stop beating yourself up. I'm here because your TARDIS was worried about you and with good reason! You know damn well that Rose or I would not have wanted you to give up on life! However, I'll yell at you more about that when you're stronger. Right now I want you to just calm down and try to relax." Jack leaned down and kissed the shocked Doctor on the mouth very gently. "Now, I want to introduce you to our other mate, Ianto Jones."

"Hello there, Doctor, sir." Ianto leaned forward and placed a kiss on the Doctor's shoulder causing the man to turn and look at Ianto. It was plain to see the Doctor was very worried that he was going to loose Jack to this new man or cause Jack to loose Ianto. The Doctor was a bit shocked that he was actually shaking in fear of Jack leaving. Unsure what the problem was Jack reached down and pulled a soft comforter and wrapped it around the three of them, pulling the Doctor closer to his body. Ianto moved in closer on the other side. The two men just rocked the Doctor between them until he stopped sobbing and eventually feel asleep. Both men joined the Doctor in sleep not long after. The TARDIS hummed happily thinking that her plan seemed to be working already.

End Chapter Two


End file.
